


遊艇、睡衣及爆炸

by 7Han



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious太累了以至於他無法思考為何他要這麼縱容那隻貓頭鷹，但是看在Vanoss開了直升機(雖然爆炸了)的份上，他要先去享受很酷的新遊艇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	遊艇、睡衣及爆炸

**Author's Note:**

> GTA5 AU設定  
> Vanoss和Delirious還只是朋友
> 
> 延伸來自：  
> Youtube VanossGaming -  
> GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Yacht, Switch Blade, and New Apartments! (DLC)

 

　　一周內幹三次活確實太瘋狂了一點（這幾次都和Cartoonz），方才還和Cartoonz經歷了第四次的Delirious一洗完澡換上睡衣，便倒在床上全然不理自己壓上了一回到臥房就隨手亂扔的狙擊槍上，打算就世界末日來了也這麼不要動了。

　　但他還是鬼使神差的接了電話──他說服自己誰會在三更半夜打來，鐵定是重要的事情──絕對不是因為聽見那隻沒心沒肺的貓頭鷹的專屬鈴聲習慣性就飛快接起的，而他才剛接起電話，那傢伙就衝著他昏昏欲睡的腦袋一陣大叫：「Delirious！快到海灘來！」

　　「啥？天！你在直升機上嗎？」Delirious立刻抓起狙擊槍，電話那端螺旋槳的聲音實在太吵了，他只能判斷是這個樣子，「是哪個幫派蠢到打過來了嗎？我換個衣服馬上去！Vanoss！你聽見了嗎？」

　　「啥？別！趕緊來就是了！」對方急匆匆地說完這句話就自個兒掛斷了通話。

　　──噢，天啊！看來事情真的不妙了，連講個電話的餘力都沒有，顯然戰況緊張！

 

　　這就是為什麼他會還穿著睡衣，赤著雙腳站在沙灘上的全部經過了。不，他不怪Vanoss很明顯是興奮過度才沒把話說清楚，完全是他睏的神智不清才造成的錯誤判斷。他瞪大眼睛看著海平面上那艘巨大無比的豪華遊艇，腦袋又一陣錯亂：Vanoss是在約他嗎？

　　小小的笑意才剛要綻放在嘴角，他又突然想到：他是要怎麼上到那裡去？

　　依他現在的狀況騎乘小海鯊肯定只有沉進海底的份，就算現在黏在腳上的該死的沙子都顯得可愛起來了，也不能改變他為了存錢而讓自己陷入疲於奔命的一周的這個事實。Delirious拿起狙擊槍，用狙擊鏡想找找Vanoss的身影──看看他發現什麼？一隻豬、一隻猴子，還有一個墨西哥人。

　　噢，他現在又覺得沙子很可惡了，倦意讓身體變得很沉，幾乎都要陷進沙子裡了。他怎麼可以這麼天真，就像每次都被騙著跳機一樣，不，這次還不是被騙，有什麼好玩的怎麼可能不帶大夥們一起呢。

　　不過他們可真是夠瘋狂的了，把前兩次的活所有的分紅（順帶一提那裡面也有算他的份，因為該死的貓頭鷹總是喜歡把他的分紅偷走）都用在這兒上了？他看到廣告單過，光只是租這艘遊艇就一點可都不便宜了。

　　Lui也從狙擊鏡看到他了，愉快地開兩發槍精準無比的打在他腳邊的沙地上做個招呼，Delirious彷彿都能從這兒聽見他們幸災樂禍的笑聲了，他幾乎可以肯定他們這時通知他絕對是計畫好的，就為了看他孤伶伶地站在沙灘上眼巴巴的看著他們玩樂。

　　他完全可以不理他們回到車上，沿原路回公寓好好睡上一覺，但他還是不甘心地咧嘴開無線電笑罵了幾聲他們Bitch！

　　「Delirious！」

　　What?

　　當他轉過頭，迎面而來的只有盛大的爆炸和炎熱的氣流，驚嘆號和問號刷過他滿頭，What the fuck，「發生了什麼？」無線電傳來了爆炸般的瘋狂大笑，他們全都目睹了經過。

　　被爆炸震遠卻一如往常好運的沒大礙的貓頭鷹狼狽不已的站起來，拍拍身上的沙粒，尷尬無比的說道：「我炸了我要載你上船的直升機，我只是說一下。」

　　「我一回頭只看到爆炸。」他是真的笑了。

　　現在，他們就站在海灘上，Wildcat還遠遠的狙他們幾槍，「有一天我們一定會坐上去的，有一天一定能買下那艘船。」貓頭鷹認真地說道。

　　「有一天一定能在上面泡湯。」他一邊大笑一邊回道。

　　接著，他們就像全然忘記自己有幾艘小艇或附近說不定能找到幾艘小海鯊的事般，決定用游的過去，真是些王八蛋，他還只穿著睡衣、光著腳呢──直到Lui難得發現自己還有點良心，開著小艇過來接他們。

　　他一上到那艘船上，全然忘記方才想痛揍（或追打）這些傢伙一頓的衝動了，這艘船可真大！他一邊驚嘆，一邊感覺到冷，這下好了，他全身可濕透了，而且他還沒衣服得換，不，他才不要穿Moo身上的那種浴衣，噁。

　　「我全身都溼透了！」他大聲抱怨道。

　　「你可以找間房間的浴室洗，或者去泡湯。」Lui提議道。

　　好主意，他就想在這艘遊艇上泡個湯。

　　Delirious忽然覺得離自己最近的人有點安靜，他往旁邊一看，看到Vanoss的眼神怪異，注意到他的視線，Delirious也看向自己身上，他新買的白色睡衣變得濕黏黏的貼在身上有夠不舒服──

　　Vanoss只是看向別處淡然地說道：「我要去洗個澡了，你最好也去。」

　　「那我要穿什麼啊？」Delirious還是有點兒埋怨，這群傢伙害得他沒覺睡還又夜游！現在他又濕又冷……

　　很顯然Wildcat根本不買帳，他翻了個白眼，「天殺的，就穿Evan的睡衣！」他受不了那些沒完沒了的抱怨，沒好氣地說道，然後又暗示性的補了一句：「反正那件本來就是你的！」

　　……噢。Wildcat說的那件睡衣，也就只是他身上這件，只不過顏色是全然相反的黑色。他發誓，要是這款有藍色的話絕對是他的首選，但是沒有，誰知道當他買下了還在更衣室穿上的時候，Vanoss也穿著同一套和他同時出來。

　　想當然佔有慾爆棚的貓頭鷹自然逼他換掉，好吧，他確實早習慣了讓這傢伙一步了，Delirious只好換了件白色的，然後膨風精品又不給退換，他乾脆就把黑色那套送給Vanoss。這期間，完全可以無視Wildcat諷刺他們兩個就像剛在同張床上──他可不是心虛，一看見那件睡衣就聯想到那個畫面才急著脫手的。

　　他決定還是趕緊去泡湯，Droidd已經在裡頭了，事實上，他好像就沒出來過了。他有一搭沒一搭的和他聊著天，眼皮越發沉重，他在舒服的溫水裡都不想起來了。

　　直到有人朝水裡丟了什麼，他睜開雙眼，卻還來不及看清那是什麼東西時，就被炸開的水灑了滿臉，遠處傳來Lui的叫喊：別鬧了這是租來的Vanoss！

　　真是一刻不能鬆懈！Delirious半是生氣半是好笑地搖搖頭，多虧Vanoss平常習慣的惡作劇（不知道是泡水的C4威力減少，還是看在遊艇很貴的份上，他減少了火藥用量），他還真是清醒了不少，Droidd也決定去睡了，他跟著爬起來，看見放在一旁的睡衣才忽然意識到方才的Vanoss似乎不怎麼高興，並沒有因為整到他而捧腹大笑。

　　這個疑惑在他見到這兒有個酒吧的時候又被拋到腦後了。

　　「我們有自己的婊子！」他大叫。

 

　　貓頭鷹自個兒窩在離吧台最遠的沙發裡，任誰都看得出他正莫名的生著悶氣，Moo決定離他遠一點兒，而Lui瞄了他一眼但是什麼也沒說，他們只是圍觀著Delirious不知道在跟什麼較勁似的幹蠢事，他早就搖搖晃晃的了，還不停要酒保再倒更多的酒給他，一旁的Wildcat從原本覺得好笑到都快要看不下去。

　　「你已經喝了整整一瓶了！」

　　「最後一杯！」

　　Delirious堅持地放下杯子時，Vanoss終於看不下去，他走過去，但是Delirious舉著杯子沒看他一眼，仰頭乾掉了那杯酒──所有人看著小丑搖晃了一下，一頭撞上吧檯發出好大一聲聲響然後疊下去，Moo甚至被那聲音嚇了一跳，Wildcat只是不知道該要笑還是覺得蠢的站在一旁看，Lui也沒打算要搭把手的樣子。

　　自從有次Delirious喝醉站在Liquor Hole一直到清晨，最後是Vanoss把他勸下來後，大家都默契地把這個活默認設置成Vanoss的工作了。

　　Vanoss嘆氣了一下，只好認命地把這個醉到不行的小丑扛走。

　　癱軟的成年男人就算憑他前運動員的體力扛起來也很吃力，所以完全不能怪他把這人帶到房間時不客氣地把他丟上床的。Vanoss看了下夥伴的狀況，Delirious本來就沒穿鞋了，所以他只拿掉了對方的面具好讓他更好睡一點，然後就注意到了那個人的臉色有多差。

　　天，他是幹了什麼才都得到這樣的黑眼圈？

　　Vanoss一點都不在乎這是不是侵犯對方隱私權，他直接拿出Delirious的手機來看，通話紀錄最新一筆是他打的，約他來沙灘上，而後幾次幾乎都是Cartoonz，幾封簡訊都是暗號，他很清楚那是代表任務行動的意思，他算了算，一個禮拜就四次活？最近萊特斯給的搶劫任務都是Wildcat加入他們，如果他需要錢，他們完全可以踢掉Nogla的，你知道。

　　他繼續點開網站，歷史紀錄上第一條就是房地產網頁。

　　──他要搬走？為什麼？而他們都住在同一棟大樓裡可他卻沒注意到這件事？

　　Vanoss巴不得現在搖醒那個王八蛋問清楚到底是怎麼一回事，但是，嘿，他一個禮拜幹了四次活，就在不久前他才剛結束一次，而他就約了他到這裡來，還讓他可憐兮兮的夜遊，雖然Delirious完全可以拒絕……這說明，他要搬走不是因為不想和他們一起混了對吧？

　　貓頭鷹記下Delirious特意做了標籤的那棟房子，不管怎樣，這個小丑想擺脫他……他們，還早得很呢。

END


End file.
